Neusterion the Tranquil - Kingfall
'Bio'Edit Name:Neusterion The Tranquil Age: 19 years Gender: Male Height: 7'7" Weight: 340 lbs Race: Minotaur Class: Monk Current Level/XP: 6 (7725 xp) 'Backstory'Edit HERE 'Stats'Edit Strength:16 (+3) Constitution: 12 (+1) Dexterity: 19 (+4) Intelligence: 10 (+0) Wisdom: 20 (+5) Charisma: 12 (+1) DefensesEdit HP: 61 AC: 23 Fortitude: 18 Reflex: 20 Will: 21 SkillsEdit Acrobatics: 12 Arcana: 3 Athletics:11 Bluff: 4 Diplomacy: 4 Dungeoneering: 8 Endurance: 4 Heal: 8 History: 3 Insight: 8 Intimidate: 4 Nature: 10 Perception: 15 Religion: 3 Stealth: 13 Streetwise: 4 Thievery: 12 GearEdit Money: 850 Elusive Armor +1 Cloth Enhancement : AC Property : You gain a +2 bonus to escape checks. Power (Daily X Augmentable) : Immediate Reaction. ''Trigger: ''You are immobilized by an attack. ''Effect: ''You are no longer immobilized, and you shift 1 square. Augment 1 : The number of squares you shift equals half your speed. ---- Feyleaf Sandals Item Slot : Feet Power (Daily X Teleportation) : When you fall, instead teleport safely to the nearest horizontal surface within 5 squares that can support your weight, take no falling damage, and land on your feet. ---- Climbing Claws Item Slot: Hands Property : +1 item bonus to Athletics checks to climb. Also : Each can be used as a one-handed, off hand, simple, light blade +2 prof, 1d4 dmg, Wearer gains proficiency with this weapon. ---- Hunter's Flint Wonderous Item Power (Daily X Illusion) : Standard Action. Use this flint to light a campfire. The fire burns without smoke or sound. The light of this magic campfire is invisible from outside its 10-square radius, though creatures and objects within that radius can be seen normally with darkvision or if existing light allows. The campfire is normal in all other respects. The fire lasts for 12 hours (requiring no additional fuel) or until extinguished normally. The flint can be used to light lanters and other fires as normal, but such fires gain no magical effect. ---- FeatsEdit Improved Monk Unarmed Strike : unarmed strike damage die = 1d10 Nimble Runner : +2 Reflex when you run, and you don't grant combat advantage Unarmored Agility : +2 AC while wearing cloth armor or no armor Bloodied Ferocity : Make free melee basic attack when first bloodied PowersEdit Goring Charge - Standard action : Melee 1 Effect : You charge and make the following attack in place of a melee basic attack. Target : 1 creature Attack : Dexterity +4 (or +6 at lvl 11, or +8 at lvl 21) Hit : 1d6 + Dex mod, and you knock the target prone (at lvl 11, 2d6; at lvl 21, 3d6) ---- Centered Flury of Blows - At-will X Psionic Free Action (Special) Melee 1 Trigger : You hit with an attack during your turn Target : 1 creature (2 at lvl 11; 3 at lvl 21) Effect : The target takes dmg equal to 2 + Wisdom mod, and you slide it 1 square to a square adjacent to you, or 1 square in any direction if the target wasn't targeted by the triggering attack. Special : You can use this power only once per round.